The life of Destiny
by ninja.lover.556
Summary: I just got shot in the heart and now i am dead. What else could go wrong? Everything apparently. Getting reincarnated to betraying everything I thought I believed in. This is my messed up life in the mafia, signed: Destiny. Changed to M for swearing ( I'm paranoid )
1. Chapter 1

I have lived most of my life in fear.

Fearing that my father would kill me, and he did. Now let me go back in my memories and tell you why I fear or feared him (now that I am dead and all).

Everything bad happened to me started when I was 5; that's when my mother left us. Anyways, she didn't want me, so she left me with my father. He was a nice man at first, and then he changed.

I was five at the time so I really didn't understand why mommy left; I always just thought she went to the store or something. Every time I asked my father he would look like a wild beast, so I didn't ask again until a week later.

That's when the abuse started.

At first it was just little pinches and hurtful words; it slowly escalated as time went by.

At ten I started fearing for my life. Each day after school I was to do everything my father wanted me to do; if I didn't, I was punished.

Whether it was stealing, getting his drugs, or just doing the dishes.

One time when I was ten, I did his laundry and left it drying outside. His favorite blue shirt flew in the wind and landed in a mud puddle; that was when I got beaten so badly I couldn't open my left eye for a week. When people asked where I got such a bruise, I would respond that I walked too hard into a door.

Everyone believed my beautiful lies…

Eventually I grew accustomed to these beatings, though my father never hit my face again. He told me it was "better to hit you where people can't see them bruises".

The bullying from my peers started in middle school. It was after P.E. when the bitch of the school confronted me. She said that I was stealing her boyfriend's attention- so she whipped her face to the side, making it look like I slapped her. Everyone believed her. Apparently, she was an 'angel that couldn't hurt a fly'.

To which I thought: 'bullshit,' but I knew better than to run my mouth. I had gotten beaten from my peers that day and I wouldn't ever forget that smirk that was on that bitch's face.

Everyone noticed my bruises, yet they didn't do anything.

They heard my screams that day in the locker room but no one came.

I, at the time, believed that everyone was evil in the world.

So I just stopped caring about everything.

After enough people ignoring you, you simply give up thinking anyone will save you from your own personal hell.

xxxx (line break)

The abuse at home got worse as time went by; my father would always find new ways to torture me. I had pets before, but he killed them in front of me and make me cook and serve them to him for dinner.

He would starve me if I didn't cook right.

He would taunt me about having no one in this world but him.

He would often say that I was the cause for my mother leaving us.

I wasn't responsive so he decided to stop everything.

It was strange. All the abuse and taunting just simply… stopped.

I should've been more suspicious of him, but I was just happy he was done hurting me.

I was so naïve…

It was when he gained my absolute trust; he soon shattered that brief fantasy like glass.

He did the thing I hated the most…

He defiled me; in other words, he raped me.

XXXX (line break)

My freshman year in high school, I moved to another school.

I thought I was free from all the bullying, but boy, was I wrong.

The bitch that always made up rumors about me had another bitch to do her dirty work for her. She got her friends to gang up on me.

I had gotten so many stitches that day.

148 stitches – a new record at the local clinic.

I was fucking terrified that they would be there waiting for me.

Turns out they were expelled because one student reported them for the beat down on me.

One fucking student out of what, 355?

Well I made a friend that day and her name was Lillie.

She carefully, slowly, almost gently removed my many emotional barriers. After this, we were the best of friends; we were inseparable.

We would often talk about the future, or just life in general.

She's the one who had gotten me into this anime called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'. I preferred the manga just because they looked hotter in it.

Her favorite characters were Yamamoto and Ryohei; according to her, she loved them for their sport choices. Which is a weird reason, but I shouldn't judge.

My favorite character is Dino because he can be awesome at times, but he's mostly a clumsy, cute idiot. He just makes me want to punch him and hug him at the same time. Ugghh….

XXX (line break)

One day (we were now 16), she accidentally came over to my house when my father was there. It wasn't pretty.

When my father saw her face, he thought she was mom. He went into hulk mode. Destroying everything in his path to get to her. She was still at the door in shock, seeing first-hand that I was getting hurt by him. I ran to her, whispering: "I'll go to your house later. Please don't tell.". I got twice the beatings that day; after my dad calmed himself down by taking his fury out on me, he got drunk and passed out.

I limped to her house. Thank god her parents went on some business trip. I always hated her snooty 'parents'.

When I went inside, I settled myself (actually collapsing) on the floor in her room. After she fixed up my wounds, I told her about what was going on.

After I told her what was going on with anger in my voice, (I was an angry person back then) she looked me straight in the eye and said to me in a motherly voice: "It's alright Destiny, I'm here for you".

It was like a dam being opened, that's how much I cried.

She later taught me to forgive. I always thought forgiving them was just bullshit that needed to be thrown away.

In the end I forgave them – all of them.

It was a long struggle, considering all the shit I was put through, but I did it anyway. For her.

Lillie was my rock and the best thing that ever happened to me.

But all things good things must come to an end, right?

XXX (line break)

It was a month later that something bad happened; Lillie was in a hit-and-run and was in the hospital.

I didn't care about anything at that moment; I just ran to the hospital from our school, breathless from the run, and approached the front desk.

"I'm here for Lillie Carter."

"Are you her sister?"

"Yes."

And that was another beautiful lie added to my heart; yet at that moment, all I could think was how true that statement actually was.

They showed me to her room; she was connected to so many tubes and wires but she was awake and alive – at least for now.

"Hey there beautiful bitch." I had said to her, holding her hand.

"What's up whore?" she said back to me, coughing.

"Don't talk anymore Lillie, you'll get better and we'll finish high school together." I said this while crying silently, tears streaming and leaving tracks down my face. The heart monitor was beeping slower and slower, telling me emotionlessly that the only person that was important to me was dying in front of my eyes. 'Like I didn't realize that already.' I thought bitterly.

"Shh… darling, I know I am dying, and I know that you think this is your fault. Don't..." She coughed here, sounding weaker and weaker with each breath. "blame yourself k'baby?" She finished as she coughed again. "When I leave this damn world," She coughed weakly, making the tears stream down my face faster. "I want you to live your life." She paused for breath, her face terrifyingly pale. "When life gets rough, remember me sweet cheeks, kay'? Love you."

After she had said those words to me, the monitor went beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep and she was gone.

"NO! Lillie, Lillie, don't go, don't leave me..!" I cried, holding her now limp hand.

"We're suppose to grow old and find men or women to treat us great, we're suppose to graduate together, we're suppose to watch anime and laugh until we cry…" I kept ranting on and on about what our future dreams were supposed to be.

The nurses had to drag me out of the room so they can properly examine her dead... – no, sleeping body.

Official death: Hit and run.

That's when her parents came in the scene. I know they didn't like me due to the rumors that were spread around. They believe I am in a gang or some whacked up shit; which is so not true, hence why it is called a rumor. And they know I don't like them because they just piss me off with their snooty attitude. It was like a deadly stare off – they won.

Her mother, whom I don't even want to name, slapped me hard across the face. You could hear the nurses gasping in the back.

"I told her that being friends with that... Rebellious child... I told her she would bring her bad luck! Now look, she's _**dead**_." Lillie's mother said to her father, tears gathering in her eyes as anger seeped into her voice. Her father was just looking at me, glaring holes into my head. This made me wish I were dead with Lillie; not that I didn't already wish that.

He didn't even stop her mother when she pounced on me; clawing her nails in my face and neck like a cat. He just stood there and glared, anger and intense pain quite visible in his eyes, every ounce of his gaze aimed directly at me.

3 nurses and a team of security took her off me.

I was a bloody mess with claw marks on my forehead and neck. I didn't notice the pain at all. Father's beatings were worse.

The nurses walked in her room, stoic and calm. They looked like they did this everyday, and that outraged me. I ran away before the nurses could fix me up.

XXX (line break)

When I got home that night I was not beaten, because father was passed out again, incredibly inebriated. I stole a bottle of forgotten vodka from the cupboard; I remember numbing myself with the liquor and just crying. All I wanted was Lillie back, and for this damned pain to go away. In the morning I went to school and dropped out. I just couldn't handle that anymore, not without her.

I still hear the whispering:

"Her only friend died," "Too bad, I wish I was there to see her cry," "Ha, deserves the whore right," and a lot of other mean things.

But one brave student decided to make an arrogant comment on how he should have been the one to crash her.

That's when shit went loose.

I pulled his shirt close and punched his nose, which broke, and after that I don't remember what I did. It took no less than five football players to pull me off the poor soul. Later I learned that his nose broke, he had a sprained wrist, black eyes, and a fractured jaw. Somehow, I felt just the most minuscule but better.

Instantly I was thrown out of the school and banned with no charges. I apologized for losing control (hence the no punishment), but he deserved it, in my opinion.

XXXX (line break)

A week after that I started to get suicidal.

I would think, "How easy it would be to kill myself, and join Lillie. To just end it all."

I always thought I would be better off dead than alive.

But every thought like that would be mere dark thoughts; the words Lillie would sing to me would come back. She sang about love, peace, and friendship. Not those bullshit songs about friendship though, the real, meaningful kind. I miss her….

XXX (line break)

I turned eight teen and the abuse was hell.

Rapes every other night; I was getting fed up on how I couldn't fight back, so I tried one time; it was not pretty, but when was it ever? I got cuts from the glass table I was thrown into, but I stood my ground. I limped desperately outside, trying to run to the neighbor's house. I was almost there when I was shot – curtsey of my father- in the back and the bullet hit my heart.

Talk about broken hearts.

But you know what? I still forgave him and everyone else.

But I died anyway.

**A/N: Geez i was and still am hesitant to make this. I'll try my best to write and i want to thank anyandeveryanime for being my beta and my new friend! :) Just read and review if you want, and always think brightly even if you feel alone, there's someone there to help you even if you don't know it yet.**

**Have a great summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**beata'ed by: anyandeveryanime**

When I said I died, I thought you just die and your soul goes to either heaven or hell.

Well, it turns out I was wrong. I woke up suddenly, gasping for air in a room on the cold floor; then I saw a sign that says: Reincarnation Program.

Yes, apparently that's a legit program, according to this place at least. What is this place? It's so … happy, which is surprising, but where the fuck am I?

I sit on a comfy couch waiting for some kind of magical presence... Or an angel perhaps.

"This place is called the Soul Court waiting room, Destiny" an all too familiar voice said to me breaking my train of thoughts.

Holy Mother of pineapples! It's her! My "sister" Lillie!

"What are you doing here, dumbass?" I blurt out and hug her tightly before an uncomfortable silence comes in and ruins our moment.

She laughs before she answers "I work for the Soul Judge, and I help troubled souls before they get reincarnated or sent to some other place."

"So, you're basically saying I'm a troubled soul?" I ask while I unglue myself from her.

"In a sense yes, but at the same time no." she answers back while settling on the couch and pats a spot next to her.

I took her invitation to sit, greedily, and ask confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"Your soul has all the requirements for the process but, it has one small, microscopic flaw."

"Which would be…?" I ask scared for my life or soul, whatever.

"I feel a major load of guilt on the back of your soul. You still feel guilty over my death, right?" she asks me. I nod trying not to cry, I haven't cried since that she died.

"Well, don't feel guilty my darling, it wasn't your fault." She says as she attempts to console me.

That's when I just couldn't be strong anymore; I cried all my emotions out onto her.

All the anger, guilt, sadness, happiness, and helplessness I held in for so long just came out.

"But I wasn't there to protect you…" I sobbed, holding her as if she'd disappear from me.

"Shh... it's okay now Destiny, I'm alright now. Look, I'm here holding you and that's good enough for me." She responds to me, rubbing circles into my back.

"Now we have to get you ready for your Soul Court case." Lillie says pulling me to my feet after the whole crying business went down.

We run to a room full of clothes, which is so awesome!

I see her picking out black shorts, a white cardigan and a grey tank top. She wordlessly tossed them to me and pushed me into a bathroom to change. It wasn't a shitty public bathroom; it was actually a bathroom with a shower and a really good looking mirror. I was going to question her but I heard her shout to me, "Wash the blood off yourself and come out when you're done doing bathroom things!"

I didn't even notice I was still bloody from the shot to my heart.

When I was done getting dressed and brushing my hair with the brush provided, I checked myself out in the mirror.

I still had the scars on my face that I gotten from bullies and Lillie's mother. I lift up my shirt and saw all the emotional scars on my stomach, and then I turned around and saw the cuts and scrapes from the glass table I was slammed into before, just healing and going away, as if by magic.

As I stand in front of the door that seals my fate, I turn to Lillie. "So this is goodbye again, huh?" I ask her this, even when already knowing the answer.

She nods calmly and slowly opens the door to the Soul Court Room.

It feels as if I am meeting Jesus or something… it's just so serious in this room.

I feel the stiffness in the air as I stand in front of the judge without lifting my head once.

"Look at me, child." A loud controlled voice says to me and I look up.

What the hell is a dragon doing as a judge?

"We dragons are the Judges of the souls because we are powerful and are royalty." Answered the dragon with a loud and proud voice.

I said my question out loud didn't I?

"No you didn't, it's just that you are easy to read; but onto more serious business, you were placed in the Reincarnation Wing because the soul guards picked up on your wavelengths and brought your soul into the waiting room until you awoke. The secretary helped you figure out your personal problems and took you to the shower room and made you shower. Then you were brought here in this Court room, am I correct?" asked the Dragon who was sitting in the hugest chair I ever saw.

"Yes sir." I answered, surprisingly calm for someone who is in front of a creature that could easily kill me.

"So your name is Destiny but you prefer your last name not to be said or called?"

"Yes sir."

Yes sir was basically my answer to most of his questions except the part where he said or asked "Would you like me to send you to the 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' universe?"

To which I answered with "What the fuck did you say?" but after I said this I immediately slapped my mouth and apologized.

"But why me, I wouldn't do anything to help." I said after he laughed at my answer to his last question.

"Because you are **you**, you have all the requirements to help or destroy this universe. You are loving and accepting like a sky at times, you like to be alone like the cloud, you love to help people and animals like the sun, you are brash and agitated like the storm, you can be serious and you have tranquility like the rain, you are mysterious like the mist, you have barriers and can fight like lightning. But you also have dark feelings inside of you like the night flames."

"If I accept what would I have to do there?"

"You, Destiny, have to make sure that most of the small but important details are done. Whether or not you have to hurt people or make them better."

This sounds so dangerous…

"It is indeed dangerous young one but you are saving their entire world. Everyone in that world may not know it but they are dependent for you to make this right."

Should I do it?

"You can refuse and I'll just get another soul to do this." He was about to slam the gavel that judges use before I shout: "Wait! I accept, I'll take this world and make it turn out good enough." I say and I feel like I just won the lottery but lost millions.

"Good choice Destiny, if you hadn't accepted I would have been forced to destroy it. You'll be placed in the new world as Tsunayoshi's older sister, would you like to wait the remaining time in your new mother's womb or would you like to stay here but in a different building?"

"How long is the time before I am born?"

"Your due date is in one week." Stated the dragon who was now smirking.

Smirking dragons are never safe for obvious reasons.

"I'll umm… chill if it's alright with you?..."

Who'd want to stay in the womb with a fully working brain? Creepy…

"Destiny will be placed in room D-45 until further notice and get Blueberry to brief and assist in her mission when deemed necessary, case dismissed!"

Immediately after the dragon judge said the order I was pushed into a container thing like the one Katniss Everdeen was put into when she went to the Hunger Games. It was freaking scary going in that thing, I closed my eyes in fear.

When I opened them I was in a normal looking room but it had a life sized fairy sitting on my bed.

Shit.

**A/N: I'm sorry i updated a little late so forgive me? please with Chester See on top? **

**i probably won't update as fast as i would like for the next three weeks or two because i have Canoe practices everyday from 7pm till 12am but that depends on my route i would be taking that day and it usually is 16 to 20 miles each practice with 30 second breaks every hour or so. And i have a Canoe race in July but i will inform you when that happens. **

**Thanks to kohanita,Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way,aliscarlet0,AoiKa zuya,shirokuromokona,givemehugs54,Ghostmomsisters5 2,TaikiAtami, and anyandeveryanime for following/reviewing/favoriting my story, it means a lot to me. *kisses screen and protends it's you guys/girls.*  
**

**love you readers!**


	3. new chapter bitches!

Disclaimer: Do Not Own shit, Only My Oc And The Plot. Why Am I Typing Like This?

Beta'd by: twerking-through-the-peasants, thank you * hugs*

I'm ready for this, just breathe in and out, but who the fuck am I kidding? I'm scared.

"Calm down Destiny, it isn't as scary as it looks. Just jump." Says Blueberry shyly, trying to encourage me.

Okay I can do this… not. I'm such a chicken.

"Okay- _AHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" I scream loudly because Lillie pushed me down in the transport hole.

Bitch.

"Good luck!" I hear her voice echoing in the distance as I fell further down.

Let me have a flashback so you guys don't get confused.

"_**Who are you?" I asked the obvious fairy on **_**my bed**_**.**_

"_**I'm…" I couldn't hear what the softly spoken voice said.**_

"_**Speak up, I can't hear you" I said to her walking closer.**_

_**She just put her head down but I can see the blush spreading across her face. How… cute.**_

"_**You're shy aren't you?" I ask trying to spark a conversation between us.**_

_**She shyly nods her head. I'm thankful I got a shy person, she reminds me of when I was younger before every fucked up thing happened.**_

"_**You remind me of a younger me, so luckily I know how to deal with shy people. We are going to have to be together for this week right?" I said and she nodded again. "Okay, by the end of this week I'll teach you how to be less shy and you'll tell or teach me on what to do for my mission." I said in my kind, motherly voice I learned to use from Lillie.**_

"_**Okay…" I barely heard her voice talking that's how soft spoken she is.**_

"_**And my name is Blueberry..." she said after with a microscopic fiber more confidence.**_

"_**My past or given name is Destiny. Nice to meet you Blueberry, we're going to be good friends." I said to her which surprises me because I am so trusting to her. But I guess we have no other choice to trust each other.**_

"_**First lesson: Be more confident." I say while sitting on a couch that was in the room I was staying in.**_

"_**H-how do I do that?" she questioned me.**_

_**How does she do that...? I wonder to myself before pulling an answer.**_

"_**Firstly tell me or write down all the insults on this paper that has been said to you or about you." I handed her a piece of paper and a pen.**_

_**I patiently waited but I felt myself slowly ticking away with anger at how many insults that were thrown at her. Some people are such assholes.**_

_**When she gave me the paper I noticed she was tearing up, so being the caring **_**friend**_** I am I gave her a shit ton of compliments. She stopped crying after a while and went to the restroom. Can fairies even use the restroom? Whatever I guess they can.**_

_**I read and re-read the insults and I felt a rage of anger pass through me so I punched my wall startling Blueberry.**_

"_**I'm sorry that you had to see that and I'm sorry that you had to endure this, but from now on you will be more confident in what you do and not give a flying fu- fadoodle." I said softer than normal.**_

"_**I-I'll try." She said softly, which made me frown.**_

"_**What?" I said while cupping my ear pretending I can't hear her.**_

"_**I'll try." She said slightly louder with a small frown, which made me smirk.**_

"_**Hmm… I can't hear you…" I said with a small unnoticeable smirk.**_

"_**I said I'll try to be more confident!" she practically growled at me with determination which made me stunned into silence. Who knew that Miss-I'm-so-shy had a temper? My plan will work then.**_

"_**Good temper Blueberry, are you sure you think you can do this?" I praise and ask her.**_

"_**Yes." She said with a more full voice and not stuttering.**_

"_**Okay then to the next step: Don't pay attention to the insults, if the person tries to get physical and hits you first, hit back harder." I said to her when we reached the secret sparring room inside the building.**_

_**I toss her boxing gloves and made her get inside the ring before I put on all the safety gear and gloves.**_

"_**Why are we here Destiny?" she asked me with curiosity laced in her voice.**_

"_**We are here because I am going to boost your shield to insults; so I am going to insult you but you have to ignore me and keep a straight face like you don't care."**_

_**She stood in the middle of the boxing ring and I started walking around her throwing very nasty and rude insults. I started walking closer and saying more things.**_

_**Then I shoved her shoulder hard enough to make her fall flat on her ass.**_

"_**What are you going to do now?" I asked her, crouching in front of her. "Are you just going to sit there and be a pussy? Huh? Angel-that-doesn't-have-big-wings? Hmm…" I guess I provoked her enough because she fucking just pounced on me with punches and kicks. Fuck she has a good right hook. But I do feel like an asshole-ly bitch that I have to insult her to make this work.**_

"_**Shut up! You don't know how fucking hard it is to get wings when you're fucking shy or how shitty it is to be teased every fucking time you pass another fairy who is younger and they have bigger wings than you!" She shouts and punches me but I notice how her eyes started to water.**_

_**Soon after she was done punching me, as I was used to it, she broke down, like how I did with Lillie.**_

_**How do I know how to deal with this? You simply listen to what the other person has to say.**_

_**I just sat on the ground in an awkward pretzel style and listened while trying to comfort her by rubbing her back but she just lain on my lap with her head faced down and crying. This would be awkward if you start thinking about dirty thoughts, but I did try to keep those kinds of thoughts away from my mind.**_

_**After about 20 minutes of crying, this meant 20 minutes of awkward thoughts circling around trying to plunge into my brain; she stopped crying and I apologized and explained to her why exactly I had to insult her in many fucking words but she forgave me and understood this is for her own good. And she believes she could walk pass a person or fairy now without cringing at their harmful words. So I took her challenge.**_

_**This is what brings us to step 3: Use what you believed you learned or just wing it.**_

"_**Destiny I don't think I can do it." That is what Blueberry said but this is what I heard "I'm scared".**_

"_**You can do it; you just have to walk past that group of fairies without cringing or replying to their words and if they do try to get physical with you, you know what to fucking do." I say to her looking directly in her eyes.**_

_**She nods her head in a Hinata like fashion.**_

"_**Go then and show them who the bigger fairy is" that was my last piece of advice for her before she went down the hall.**_

_**I peeked around the corner and I see her keeping her grace and cool as she walked past those fuckers like a boss.**_

_**Holy shit I think I never saw anything so awesome! Except that time I was on YouTube and I saw Chester see shirtless, now that my friends is sexy, but that is a story for another day.**_

_**Those faces they made because I made her grow a slight backbone are fan-fucking-tastic if you were in my shoes.**_

_**Next day**_

"_**Now Destiny, it is your time for your lessons" she says to me while making some magical coffee or something.**_

"_**What am I learning?" I asked her genuinely curious about what I was about to learn, what? It's not every day you are asked to generally save the universe of your favorite anime.**_

"_**I'm just going to start off with something easy like, how to control your emotions and body language."**_

"_**Well that's going to be difficult because I am like a fucking open book." I say to her in doubt.**_

_**It's true for the most part.**_

"_**That's why it is called learning, but you have to master it when you are on Earth."**_

"_**Why is it important?"**_

"_**Because Destiny, facial expressions and your emotions can get you killed in there, considering you're going to be involved with mafia." She said to me seriously, fucking mafia.**_

"_**So you are saying that I have to get rid of my emotions?" I said inhaling the smell of the coffee that was given to me. Mmm, caffeine.**_

"_**Not necessarily, you just need to generally hide them but you can show them to people you 100% trust."**_

"_**Okay then, what about the other skills I suppose I have to learn?" I asked her.**_

"_**You may or may not learn them here or you will learn them on earth on your own or with a tutor or with me in your mindscape like in Naruto."**_

_**Well this shit will be difficult.**_

"_**Will my mindscape be like a sewer? 'Cause if it is, that would suck for both of us." I ask her.**_

"_**We don't know yet, you won't be able to get into your mindscape until your little brother is born but your dream world or dreamscape is open to people who know how to get into peoples' minds like that." She explained to me in a professional voice.**_

_**This didn't make sense to me, but whatever.**_

"_**You mean like people like Mukuro!" I exclaim with worry in my voice, well who wouldn't? He is a pretty fucking strong illusionist.**_

"_**I'll explain more about mindscapes and stuff to do with flames tomorrow. But let's get back to the topic of today's lesson. Emotions are vital to keep in check during meetings, missions, etc. or anything that is important or that is supposed to be professional." She starts to explain but pauses for me to get comfortable, and then I signaled her to continue.**_

"_**As I was saying, emotions are very easy to read because the facial expressions one makes. If you furrow your eyebrows and bite your lip, and keep squirming around; you look impatient, that's what most people die from. Others die because they are too cocky, brash, or arrogant with their skills and people take advantage of these emotions to 'play' their way. Body language is just as important as your emotions. Fidgeting and averting your eyes away from the person you look at makes it easy for them to see you are lying, and being caught lying during a mission could potently kill you and/or other people with you. Being able to get away with lying may seem hard at first but you just have to practice like with any other thing to get better at. Lying your way out of stuff may be your primary weapon against regular people, like Nana for example. Never judge by the surface of a person. You may have to break them down till they are in tears to finish something but, do what you have to do." She explains as clearly as she can, which she is doing a great job at, but will I have to kill? I don't want to hurt anyone that didn't do anything to me.**_

"_**Don't furrow your brows." I hear her command and I follow it like a good student.**_

"_**And don't make your nose scrunch up, I can tell you are in deep thought and I see what you are thinking with your eyes." She instructs me but looks directly in my eyes now. Talk about a role change.**_

"_**Don't worry as I said before, it takes practice. But sometimes you have to hurt people in order to get what the world needs to survive. You will need to make sacrifices, take chances and make choices but I believe you can do this." She tells me with a small bitter smile on her face.**_

_**Holy shit is this how it feels like to have your confidence grow? It feels great.**_

"_**Now the last topic I feel like discussing is your first kill. You need to remember this advice for when the time comes as it will be hard to get over by yourself. It may happen anytime as you have to protect the people in the manga until it is time for them to shine or to get killed by other …reasons. I won't lie to you; you will feel like a fucking piece of shit when you realize that you are done with the target. You will feel like puking and disgusting. You may feel depressed and you may not like to kill after the first kill. But you have to deal with it, because you have to keep the world in the state it is supposed to be in; the Arcobaleno will keep the universe from going berserk but you will keep the world from fucking up too much." She finishes explaining as a loud siren went off.**_

"_**Holy shit! What's happening?!" I shouted as I covered my ears to make the blaring noise quieter.**_

"_**Just a soul didn't co-operate well enough and withered away when he or she ran into the Soul Judge room." She had replied to me after the siren stopped with a grim expression.**_

_**Well…**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**When I walked into the kitchen the next day for some toast, I saw a letter with a black ribbon attached to it.**_

_**Of course I, the dumb ass I tend to be sometimes, opened it fast and got sucked inside it.**_

_**Yes inside the letter, no I don't know how it is possible, but it really legit happened.**_

_**Anyways, I was sucked into this letter and sent into … I don't even know where I am right now.**_

_**Damn and I really wanted that toast. All toasty and buttery with some jam… I'm getting side tracked by food, Mmm… food…**_

_**It's just dark. It's dark and it's slowly beginning to creep me out.**_

"_**Welcome to the Private Speaking room Destiny. I hope you didn't have much difficulty coming here on such short notice." I heard Blueberry's soft voice come from the darkness. Where is she?**_

"_**Take 4 steps to the right and walk straight until you feel a couch and then sit down. After that we'll have a talk about the Arcobaleno System and its controller." I hear her instructions and I try to follow them.**_

_**Before I found the couch, I stubbed my toe into it. Wait I'm a spirit, am I supposed to even have toes?**_

_**I don't know anymore. I finally got to the couch; sat down; then a bright fucking light blinded me for a few seconds.**_

"_**What the fuck Blueberry!" I shout to her while rubbing the sting out of my eyes.**_

"_**Ah! I'm sorry Destiny, I didn't mean to!" she apologized, almost crying.**_

"_**It's... it's okay, you didn't mean to." I said back, I don't like to hurt her feelings. It's like hurting a puppy.**_

_**I lie down on the couch and wait for her to begin the next lesson or story while keeping my eyes shut.**_

"_**Do you have any questions before we begin?" I heard her voice travel to my ears easily.**_

"_**Why do we have to talk in this… room?" I asked her and I opened my eyes.**_

_**Her usually angelic face suddenly turned into a twisted dark scowl.**_

_**That shit is fucking scary.**_

"_**It's because the king believes that this kind of information is important not to get leaked just to anyone. It took the Soul Judge and a few others to retrieve permission to the files that holds this information." She gestured beside her and poof, three piles appeared and her fucking scary face turned into a simple disapproving frown.**_

"_**I wish you don't have to do this." She said and looked down to her lap.**_

"_**If I don't do this… then who would? I chose to do this blueberry so don't feel sorry, it's my own choice that I have to save the world like some special super hero or something," I told her with my eyes closed again.**_

"_**But carry on with the story, please."**_

AN: Annnnnd done. This is my first cliff hanger, and I feel bad because I forgot to do the other half…. So yeah. My day today was shit.

Question of the chapter:

Do you like Chester see? (irrelevant to this chapter but just curious.)

Thanks to: Cellio, Akira (guest), CalicoCat21, Marlen-sama, XYukichix, twerking-through-the-peasants, Sasuna123, MusicOfMadness, shina15yuki98, Meenah D. Starcross, Sakura Scented Kikus, xOxYourDevilxOx, 4DarkMirror6, Killer Angel2, BleachedShadow, iAsajsd, pika04, April Marciano, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Niie-pyon, Enrawitch98, and XxLockexX for your favorites, follows, reviews and your love for my story!


	4. part 2 of the flashback

**Beta: **_twerking-through-the-peasants_

"_**But carry on with the story, please." I asked and she picked up one of the large files that said 'Beginning'.**_

"_**Okay. The Acrobaleno System started when Sepira, the founder of the **__**Giglio Nero,**__**and Kawahira couldn't hold the power of the Seven Stones alone, as they were the only ones of their kind left back then. They decided to split them into 7 pacifiers and 14 rings. She gave the first set of 7 rings to the first generation of Vongola, and kept the second set of rings for her own **__**Famiglia**__** so they could protect them and gave the Acrobaleno pacifiers to Kawahira so he could choose the strongest seven of each generation." She read off the paper.**_

"_**Wait, what were the seven stones?" I asked and she flipped the pages until she found the one that held the answers.**_

"_**The Seven Stones were originally made for the protection of the World. They were made by a species that existed before the humans. They made these seven powerful stones so that everything would be balanced. However these stones were curses if not dealt carefully. After an epidemic of a disease deadly to only the species, most of the species was wiped out, but only two remained. Those two, before the epidemic, were trained with specializing in keeping those stones alive. After everyone they knew was wiped off the face of the Earth, they travelled the world keeping the stones. Those stones kept getting more powerful each day, thus making the ones keeping them exhausted and tired each day. Sepira decided it was time to split the stones, according to her visions it was time." She read the paper with a thoughtful expression.**_

"_**How did they split them? And how old were they?" What? I am genuinely curious. She flipped the next page and read it out loud.**_

"_**They, at the time, were 15." Wow, pretty young.**_

"_**They split the Seven Powerful Stones with flames they both had. It took 21 days and nights but they did it. The pain of using so much flames for so long made them both slip into comas for a month. When they awoke, they went to Italy where they had an argument about living with the humans. Sepira stayed, Kawahira left after Sepira gave him the responsibility of finding Guardians of the pacifiers and giving them the curse but she kept the sky pacifier. She is the first person to be an Acrobaleno boss and the longest living Acrobaleno boss. She lived until she was 35. When she turned 25 she entrusted the Vongola rings to Giotto Sawada, who was 20 at the time." She explained as she was reading the words written on the paper.**_

"_**Ah, and it says here they only reason why she didn't die early like the future sky Acrobalenos was because she's the one who put the curse on the future Sky Acrobelanos."**_

_**Which is fucked up, but it was her choice.**_

_**Then she picked up the next folder, and it was named 'The sacrifices of the rainbow' which is a suspicious name for a folder…**_

"_**Every names of the current and past Acrobaleno is recorded and put into here. Nine generations of names and their own personal info is in here but you can only read this when I send you your documents for your missions on Earth. So I'll move on to the other document."**_

_**She then picked up another folder named 'Future' but only took out a paper.**_

_**A single fucking blank paper.**_

"_**This Destiny is your future as a fate bringer. A person who makes everything goes bad, good, horrible, tragic, and brings truth. This paper is blank right now because you haven't done anything yet. Every act you do will be written on a piece of paper and I'll document it. It's like your life is going to be a book." She explained.**_

_**Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.**_

"_**So my story will be messed up?" I questioned her.**_

"_**Probably." She answered.**_

"_**I'm screwed if I fail, don't I?"**_

"_**Maybe."**_

"_**What do you mean maybe?" I said to her.**_

"_**Well the judge who sent you to the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Can give punishments not meant for normal humans to do. They can be cruel too, if the judge wishes."**_

"_**Well that is screwed up." I told her.**_

"_**I know, but try not to screw up too badly." She told me.**_

_**As if, I know I'll screw up somewhere because I always screw up. I'm a human.**_

"_**On to the next subject: Flames." She starts to explain about flames.**_

"_**Everyone is born with a flame deep inside their soul. Some live on without knowing what a flame is and lives normally but people who discover their own flames are going to be infiltrated with the mafia anyways. Some are born with multiple flames inside their bodies but very few actually activate them and even if they do, the extra flames are usually weak. Most people are born with one flame. Sun is the most common. Mist and Sky is the least common. One flame 'Flame of Night' isn't found in anyone but: Vindice, Daemon Spade after he goes crazy, and the next one is you."**_

_**I was and still am surprised that I, Destiny, will be able to use that hateful flame.**_

"_**Won't I go crazy if I use it though?" I asked worried for myself.**_

"_**You'll go crazy if you use too much, but I think you'll get help from Checker face. So don't worry about being crazy."**_

"_**But continuing on, the amount of flames you'll be getting is too high to be activated at once so you'll end up in situations that'll make your soul activate them at different times. The consequences for every flame you have are going to have differences. Some are good, some are bad." After this she drones on and on about how important it is to have a strong soul to get through things. **_

_**Very boring.**_

"_**Any questions?" she asked me.**_

_**Well I do have one…**_

"_**How was I conceived?" there I said the awkward-ass question.**_

"_**You weren't… expected." She hesitantly answered my question with equal awkwardness.**_

_**A few moments of silence as I thought of my next question.**_

"_**How old is my mother then?"**_

"_**She's 16, and your father doesn't know anything." She said uncomfortably.**_

_**Who wouldn't be uncomfortable telling your friend you're an unwanted teenaged baby.**_

"_**Does she even know the reality of child care?" I told her. You kind of expect me to believe that Nana knows everything? I really don't, because I don't judge by the surface of people anymore.**_

"_**No, she's naïve as a teenager should be about nursing a kid."**_

"_**Is she still with the baby daddy?"**_

"_**Yes, but she is thinking about giving you away."**_

"_**Who's my dad anyway?"**_

"_**Iemitsu"**_

"_**How much is the age gap between me and Tsuna?"**_

"_**About five years."**_

_**I have four years to figure out what to do with some things and about a year to prepare for Tsuna.**_

_**Joy.**_

_**Time Skip to the End of the Week**_

_**I didn't really do much during the last three days.**_

_**I just mostly rested as I felt tired, so I mostly slept in my room. Only to wake up for food, and to use the washroom.**_

_**After I went to the washroom to wash my face an alarm went off. Not the same sound as the last alarm that went off, it's much more screechy.**_

_**It freaked the shit out of me.**_

_**I mean one moment you're just washing your face, then the next you're on the ground covering your ears trying to block it out.**_

_**I closed my eyes for a second, everything turned black.**_

_**I probably blacked out, because I am now in a different room.**_

_**It looks similar to the waiting room where Lillie works but, is different.**_

_**The walls are a different color and did I mention there's a HUGE FUCKING HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN ROOM!**_

_**Imagine my surprise when I woke up and discovered there's a hole in the room.**_

_**You freak out or in my case I spazzed out.**_

"_**Did you have a nice nap, bitch?" Only one person could call me that and I wouldn't even get mad.**_

_**Lillie.**_

"_**What did you do to me?" I asked her holding my head, I have a migraine now.**_

_**Fucking Lillie.**_

"_**Well the Soul Judge told Blueberry to get you for the transition to the world you have to shape. But I intervened and asked her if I could do it, so I did and I did it the asshole way. I used an alarm that only you could hear and see what would happen. You blacked out, which was expected and I dragged you here to get you ready." She explained slowly, like to a child.**_

_**Fuck you Lillie.**_

"_**You're so lucky I can never be mad at you Lillie. And what do you mean get ready?"**_

"_**You have to get naked and wait until further instructions from Blueberry." She replied to me with a creeper smirk.**_

_**I didn't even know she could smirk so creepy.**_

"_**Why do I have to be naked?"**_

"_**You want to be born naked, right? So you have to be naked to be born naked."**_

_**That is reasonable. On the other hand do I have to do it now?**_

"_**Hurry up before Blueberry comes. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before anyways."**_

_**After waiting twenty minutes in this cold room fucking naked and just sitting there awkwardly waiting for Lillie to bring Blueberry, hallelujah they arrived.**_

"_**You have to bathe with a special herb before you can continue onwards to the next world Destiny" Blueberry said with her soft angelic voice.**_

_**Okay, I can bathe, easy.**_

"_**Then you have to jump in the hole in the floor after you're done bathing"**_

_**Jumping in a hole? Fuck that shit, I can't do that.**_

"_**You have to do it if you want to save all those hot guys" Lillie added her two cents in.**_

_**Fine. I'll do it.**_

"_**Come along then." Blueberry made a motion with her small but beautiful wings to come.**_

_**Hell no, I'm naked.**_

"_**Don't be shy about your body Destiny, we're all girls here." Lillie said.**_

_**I hate it when she uses the 'we're all girls' card on me.**_

"_**Fine." I said in a complaining voice.**_

_**The two girls dragged me to a room with a Hot spring in it full of hot water and a lavender kind of smell in it. At least it smells good.**_

"_**What kind of plants are in here?" I asked Blueberry complainingly.**_

"_**Verbane and Lavender are in there." Blueberry replied feeling the water.**_

_**Where did I hear 'Verbane' before? Oh right, that one time I watched Vampire Diaries.**_

"_**Aren't vampires allergic to Verbane? Like from Vampire Diaries? Are Vampires real anyway?" I asked her my multiple questions.**_

"_**Yes to the first two but the last one no. The reason why we're bathing you in Verbane is because they, the Vindice and Checkerface, can sense you transitioning and they can kill your birth mother during birth. The Verbane can give you a protection barrier of some sorts when you are born until you reach the age of five from them finding you. The Lavender is going to how you smell the rest of your life and it helps the Verbane repel the Night flames from activating too early." She explained as they both help me in the bath and came in too.**_

"_**Why are you guys in here then?" I asked looking at both of them.**_

"_**We're here because we're your closest friends and by law we have to help you go to the other world. A guide somehow, and we have to bathe too because you might need us to help you from harm when you are a newborn." Lillie answered instead of Blueberry.**_

_**I honestly didn't know they cared about me that much.**_

"_**And the dragons gave us permission to help you in your mission, but only when you desperately need it only though." Blueberry added.**_

"_**Okay before we get all sentimental, let's leave the bath, I think Destiny is turning into a prune." I hear giggling then I turned and saw Lillie teasing me.**_

**_I waited naked until they came out in clothes. So unfair._**

**_We walk back into the other room with the huge hole and just had a group hug._**

**_Yes a group hug and I think there were sparkles behind and around us when we hugged._**

**_This is weird, because I am not that nice. It's probably from the latter two._**

**_After we said our sentimental things, I was pushed._**

**_End of Flashback_**

I see a bright fucking light, like the light Blueberry shone in my eyes.

Then I feel myself getting squished and I'll admit it hurts like a bitch.

I feel something warm and hard touching me, almost like a hand...

Wait._**  
**_

I was just born wasn't I?

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" I hear a piercing scream but I think that was me.

"It's a girl! Congratulations." I hear an unfamiliar unenthusiastic voice saying something to the teenager holding me. I think this is Nana as a teenager.

She's been crying and she has a pink face with sweat all over her face.

Holy shit, Nana is my mother.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Realization sets in and I see it in her face.

Her face is saying 'Holy fuck, I'm a mom now.'

I am so getting good at reading expressions.

_AN: Finally done! Jebus that took a long time to think about. The next chapters are going to be about Destiny and her baby-ness i guess, i really don't know yet..._

_But thank you to:_ _animefan20000,_ _WhateverItsElaine, and BlueFire Jin14 for their reviews, story favorites, story follows, following me, and thank you twerking-through-the-peasants for betaing(is this a word?) my story._

_Love and kisses – ninja lover 556._


	5. bitches, heres a new chapter

**Stay tuned for the important note at the end explaining my absence.**

**Enjoy reading, reviews are always appreciated.**

**beta'ed by: twerking-through-the-peasants.**

For the first few days I was born nothing happened.

And I mean absolutely bloody nothing.

I just cried, ate from a boob and embarrassedly had to use the washroom in a diaper.

Yes I'm not embarrassed to eat from a boob but I'm embarrassed to shit in a diaper.

Go figure.

The nurses thought there was something wrong with me because I didn't cry as much as the other kids in the nursery, but the doctor said I'm just probably a quiet baby and be thankful I don't scream my fucking head off.

His words not mine.

To be totally honest right now, I feel like crap. I can barely move my arms and even if I do somehow move them I get extremely tired. The only reason why I wake up now is to eat and get burped.

I don't even know my name too which isn't too bad but I hate not knowing where I am or what my name is.

"Who's ready to see their _mommy-wommy_?" The over excited nurse says in a wanna-be 'cutie baby voice.'

Another thing, I fucking hate it when the nurses wake me up and talk to me in a 'cute baby voice'.

It's annoying as that 'Friday' song.

I just settled for a baby glare which wasn't all that effective because she started cooing.

Damn being a baby sucks.

**It's time skipping time today, my children of my cult! ~**

**Currently 5 months**

During my five months alive, I developed quite normally but my mentality is extraordinary, or so the doctors say.

Because I was like, alive, 18 years before this.

You people must be wondering 'Where is Nana?' right?

Well sorry to break it to you, I don't live with her. I actually live with my grandparents that weren't shown in the manga.

My grandparents aren't what I expected either. When I began to see clearer (at 2 weeks), I saw that they looked only mid thirty or early forties. They were young as well when they had Nana then.

And I mysteriously know and understand Japanese.

The reason I don't live with Nana is because she felt like a baby would pull her early relationship down with Iemitsu. Ayaka, my grandmother, gave her shit when she said her dumb but somehow reasonable reason.

It is a little hurtful to know that your own mother wouldn't want you, but whatever it happened before so I'll get over it.

Yoshio, my grandfather, is a kind man; I can't help but trust him and I know he won't do what my other _father_ did.

How do I know this?

Hyper intuition.

Nana didn't bother naming me and didn't come see me in the last five months, so Yoshio named me.

He named me 'Iishi, Ayako'.

...

I mastered the art of sitting yesterday and that took a lot of energy out of me.

Gramps and Granny were happy though.

And today I got my first new tooth; I now understand and give other babies props for going through this because it fucking hurts. Like try getting stabbed in the mouth. It fucking hurts.

So according to them, to take away my 'boo-boo' they have taken me to the mall. This is a first because I haven't seen much of the outside world since I was born and because I sleep most of the time developing muscles.

The mall as a teenager is okay but as a baby, it's so fucking frightening.

Loud noises here and there, other babies crying, parents arguing, bright lights, people shouting, you get my point.

But I, being as cool as a cucumber, stayed calm and just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I eventually woke up in what looks like a department store filled with little girl clothes.

Which isn't too bad, but the colors. Oh my god, the colors are so fucking bright and I hate neon colors.

But the dumb asses who designed these made the all fucking bright and neon-y.

Fuck.

During my internal dilemma, my grandpa, being the fucking nice man he is, took me away from that monstrosity called 'Little girls fashion'.

I wonder where we are going. Probably to a manly store full of guns not full of girly pink colors.

Nope, this isn't even weird at all.

I mean who brings babies in a liquor store? No one but grandpa; only grandpa can do this because he's that badass with persuasion. I now know why Nana is good with words.

The people in here aren't looking at us with weird expressions at all.

If you aren't familiar with this kind of communication, it's called sarcasm.

Also, who the fuck sells liquor in a mall anyway?

Everything in Japan is weird.

"Who missed her grandma?" My grandma asks me on the walk towards the car we have won in a draw today that was full with fuel. Some people are a special kind of stupid.

Oh grandma, keep asking questions when you clearly know I can't answer.

"I bought you this skirt for when you get older, this shirt was cute so I had to buy it…." I ended up tuning her out until all I could hear was blah, blah, blah.

I kind of tuned out her one sided conversation and quietly sat in my car seat they brought and transferred to this new red car.

"We are home~!" My grandma practically sang, grabbed me and started to dance in a circle.

"Watch it dear, you might trip and fall while holding her _again._" Grandpa emphasized on 'again'.

**Another flash back children~**

**Yes she almost dropped me one day. She was dancing to a song on the radio and she tripped on thin air.**

**Thankfully Grandpa caught her and thus began a sickening makeout session.**

**In.**

**Front.**

**Of.**

**Me.**

**Gross, I still get shivers. Thank llamas I only witnessed about five seconds before I shut my eyes and started screaming like how a little baby should when uncomfortable.**

**Terribly uncomfortable.**

**Le' flashback ends~**

"Oh okay dear~" her reply was followed by kissing him.

Does everyone that was reincarnated get a semi- uncomfortable childhood?

This is what I wonder whenever they have a makeout session in front of me; they could at least have it where I am not around.

**Now 10 months.**

Amazingly I survived ten months in this world considering what has happened but now I am living with only my grandfather.

Let's see what you've missed in five months.

**Back when I was 6 months.**

**It was a ****Tuesday****, I believe, when the door was knocked on and Grandma answered it.**

**It was the last door she ever answered because I heard her shuffle around and that's when it happened. The shots rang in the house. 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 and then I heard something fall.**

**She's gone, the mother figure I had is gone. I just know it.**

**I try not to cry because I hear the racing foot steps up the stairs and towards the room I was in.**

**Is this my demise?**

**Nope, it was grandpa with a fucking machine gun and machete.**

**As quickly as he could he wrapped me in a blanket and put me in the closet; as quietly as I can possibly be I undid myself from the blanket and crawled towards the crack of the door and watched everything unfold.**

**The two men in suits firing at grandpa, grandpa firing back; one of the men fell down after a shot to the head and the other fell from the shots into his chest.**

**Grandpa, grandpa didn't fall until he made sure they were both dead and weren't going to do zombie shit and kill him.**

**I pushed the door open hastily (BTW I can crawl and talk at 6 months) and crawled as fast as I could to him.**

**I didn't even notice when I had started crying.**

"**Don't leave grandpa" I started crying in his chest, wetting the blood soaking shirt.**

"**Shhh… don't worry Ayako, I …" he didn't even finish his sentence because he passed out from blood loss.**

'**Blueberry where the fuck are you! Help me, save my grandpa! I thought you said you'd help me!' I started screaming in my mind painfully loud because I know only **_**they**_** can hear me.**

**I was still clutching onto his shirt but I was starting to glow and feel lighter.**

**I felt the rush of something inside my body and it was coming out of every pore my tiny six months old body has.**

**When the rush stopped I was exhausted but I noticed a little note attached on his blood soaked shirt.**

**I took it and read it. I was and still am surprised.**

**The note:**

"**Ayako, this is Blueberry the fairy. I hope I helped you! I just gave you a boost in your sun flame department. I hope I made it in time!"**

**I quickly looked at Grandpa's passed out body on the floor.**

**As long as he's safe right now, I'm happy and sleepy.**

**Well fuck, you'd be tired after I don't know, maybe fucking healing your grandfather's bullet wounds when you're just six months.**

**Sleep sounds good right about now.**

…**.**

_**Dreamscape in the flashback***_

_**Why am I floating?**_

_**Where the fuck am I?**_

_**Am I alone again?**_

"_**Ayako!" It's Ayaka's voice. She's here.**_

_**I'm scared. I'm scared I'll see her and she'll be gone. Is this the reason I am closing my eyes?**_

_**Yes. No. I don't really know.**_

"_**Ayako, listen to me. I know you can understand me now somehow. They explained it to me, everything. I'm sorry that you went through that but I just want you to know I… love you and your mother. Very much. Even with the mistakes you'll make and the bad choices, I want you to know that I'll always be watching over you."**_

_**I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in my six month body still floating, but I see her crying.**_

_**Damn it, why does this have to be so hard?**_

_**Why can't I say anything?**_

"_**What you did was reckless but I want you to keep going dear. Keep going and stay strong dear. I'll miss you, your mother, and your grandfather. Don't give up on hope. Love yourself. I have not enough time to say what I want to but just do what you think is best."**_

_**She was still crying, but she was smiling. Smiling with happiness.**_

_**Then she was gone. Just like that. Gone forever. Never to be seen by me until I die again.**_

_**I never knew it was going to be this hard.**_

**I woke up with tears spilling out of my eyes and my grandfather wrapping me up again.**

**But the look in his eyes, it hurts.**

**They look as if they were hollow with no emotions.**

**And it hurts to know that it was probably my fault that she died.**

"**Where are we going now, grandpa?" I had asked quietly looking in his hollow, empty eyes looking for some warmth.**

"**I don't know yet. But we have to go before the backup come." He responded tearing my gaze away.**

"**Who was the one who hurt us?" I asked when we were outside and in the car we won a month before.**

"**They, the Vongola family." He finally answers as we left town.**

**I was silent the whole trip to Tokyo in deep thought.**

**Why would they do this to them, to us?**

.

.

.

_Should I keep on going as Ayaka said? Or should I break down and not get back up? This isn't a little thing at all. This is playing with fire. I have no choice but to go forward and forgive. Forgive the Vongola family I am sent to protect. Even if I don't want to, I have to. It was an agreement – a promise I can't ever break no matter how difficult it becomes._

A/N: I'm sorry i was gone almost all the month of august. I was... depressed for the whole time i was gone. I'm sorry if i made some of you disappointed by me leaving for so long. But you know, i had to try and clear my head before pulling this chapter out of my ass. Now for school, my school starts on September 3rd and i am not ready to face the people i used to be friends with but what has to be done may be done. Enough of this note.

Thank you to Ghostmomsisters52, BloodieReader, Tanaka Yue, Shaka-laka-BOOM-girl, FreeWeirdGal, Yukari99, WhateverItsElaine, kara reader, kaysergizmo, terfa, koreanlover21873, ice2794, and Cookie Cha for their favorites, follows, and reviews!

I never thought i would get this much but thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

***continuing on from last chapter***

**Vongola, why would you do this to them, us?**

**We arrived at a motel in Tokyo the next day.**

**Why are we here I wondered so I decided to voice my thoughts.**

"**Grandpa... why are we here?" I asked him softly as possibly but loud enough for him to hear, because he has that 'far away' look in his eyes. I don't like that look on anyone.**

**He seemed to snap out of it a little to answer me "Well, Ayako, we're here because your grandmother and I made a ...terrible mistake." He started having tears stream out of his eyes.**

**I had a bunch of more questions but I knew right now would be the wrong time to ask him, his wife just died.**

…

**Death, death is what I have to associate with now, don't I? I hate it.**

**I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it! I hate it as much as I hate Genkishi and his stupid eyebrows!**

**It's okay to have a little battle within yourself once and a while? Right…?**

**...**

**Seven months old***

**The motel I've mentioned before was burned down by some of Vongola's lackeys hoping to kill us.**

**Though I still wonder what the mistake was, I don't ask- I can't ask.**

**I'm scared. I admit it, I'm scared that Grandfather will go mad with depression and shut himself out from me. I'm scared I'll lose him too. But I have to use my girl balls and ask him like a big girl.**

**Just not right now.**

…

**Eight months***

**We've just escaped the tenth arson to a motel we stayed in and I can tell that Grandpa is getting tired of this mess. Running away is going to be harder and harder each day.**

**I didn't ask him yet.**

**Ninth months, 2 days before my tenth month begins***

**I'll just be straight up and ask him. We are in a public place but I think we aren't being followed right now.' I thought. Not seeing the dangers of asking him in a public place, this was my mistake.**

"**Grandpa, what was the mistake you and grandma made that made us targets?" I questioned him while drinking a pineapple mango smoothie from Orange Julius. Mmm, Mangos!**

**I think I caught him by surprise, he spit his coffee on the floor which caused us some weird looks but whatever it's not their business.**

"**Well Ayako, can I tell you when you're older?" he asked back trying to dodge my question, not this time mofo.**

"**Nope. What if there's no next time?" I shot back at him.**

**He had this thoughtful and sad expression on his face. I hope this doesn't break him.**

"**I guess you are right. You're too smart for your own good you know that?" he pauses to ruffle my hair but began talking when a few people left. But I think he didn't notice.**

"**Well the problem started a few days after you were born. You in the hospital at this time, but we, your grandmother and I, were on a mission. This mission was the biggest mistake of our lives. But at the time we needed the money. We were going low with cash and we needed some for things like hospital bills and such. Before your mother was born we were hitmen for the Mafia." This was surprising. Who knew they were in the Mafia? I sure didn't.**

"**We were both freelance hitmen, not working with the same people for long. One day your grandmother met me when she was assigned to kill me but she fell in love with her target, which was me obviously, and one thing led to another and your mom was born. So we got married and shut off the Mafia from our lives, but 'once you're in you can't get out.' This we knew, but we thought they'd just forget about us. We were sadly mistaken. Once word got out we were still around, requests were sent in and we didn't want to do them but had to. We were as I said before running low on cash and out daughter just had a baby, so that's when we caved in. We took a job on whacking the Vongola Don's wife thinking we could get away with it." He took a pause to drink some of his semi-warm coffee.**

**I took this pause to look horrified, 'Oh shit. They really fucked up some shit.'**

**He continued talking as if he didn't stop.**

"**We were cocky and we got sloppy. I accidently forgot to bring gloves to open the doors and my finger print were on the doorknobs and a strand of my hair on the window ledge. They tracked us down to Namimori and your grandmother opened the door. And they got my wife. But it's not over yet until I die." When he was done, there were men in suits spilling in the small Orange Julius we were in.**

…

**Vongola fucking Nono came in too.**

**The air is so tense you could just see the steam coming out of Nono. Shit is going to hit the fan. And I will be in the middle of it. Fuck.**

…

**I felt a bubble of air surround me. Is this one of Vongola's tricks?**

''**Hello Ayako.'' It's just blueberry. Wait blueberry?**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked her, still scared that shit is going down in front of me.**

"**Just protecting you from the bullets that will be flying in 3, 2, 1!"**

**...**

"**Does Grandpa know where I am?"**

"**When did you start calling him grandpa? And he does actually because we had a chat last night about this happening and he agreed that I'd protect you."**

**Okay then.**

…

**The men left after an agreement of a fight next week. To which my Grandpa and I know he won't make it back.**

**This makes me mad. But I know it must be done.**

…

**Flash back ends children~**

That's what you've missed in my life. I know it will go downhill for a while but everything must have an upside right? I hope it's right because he's dropping me off at Nana's house to live with her until it's my time to fuck shit up.

I feel like throwing up now.

And that I did.

…

_Looking up at this house makes me wonder if I'll succeed with this plan I am creating. It makes me wonder if I'll make the right choices. It makes me wonder a lot of unwanted thoughts. Because everyone knows that plans can be foiled by people unknowingly. I wonder who will wreck my genius plan I am making or who will help it. These are the kind of thoughts might make me die again one day or might make me want to live again. Who knows?_

...

Beta'ed by: twerking-through-the-peasants

Special thanks to JG483, GeminiLand, trollypop, FEARFLUFFLY, Passerby (Guest), and FreeWeirdGal for their reviews/ follows/ and favourites.

And special thanks to all the other readers who read this story but didn't do any of the above!

Stay sexy friends!


	7. ERRMYGERRD

**Beta: twerking-through-the-peasants**

**QUOTE I FOUND CUTE~**

**Fried chicken just tends to make you feel better about life. – Minny Jackson**

**One week later***

It's been one week since Grandpa dropped me off at Nana's house and I know she's oblivious to the events going on right now.

Like seriously Nana, at least you could have been a little suspicious to why your dad brought your almost one year old baby to you.

She's not as air headed as she is in canon though, just a bit less of an air head but she's still pretty oblivious to things.

Like how she almost dropped a knife on me when she was chopping vegetables, or how she opened her window and saw a person get mugged and thought they were 'just playing'.

I groaned. It can be a little irritating when you have an oblivious birth mother and waiting until you get news from Grandpa's fight through Blueberry's observations.

But I still have to wait a bit longer.

A bit longer for the horrible results I know that will happen.

...

On another note, I haven't ever seen my reflection.

Never ever.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I was born into an anime world and I didn't even bother to look at myself.

I know, I know, that's like the one thing you want to see when you get reborn but me being the stupidy-ass-bum-cheek-butt-hole most people don't know about, did not really give a fuck.

I seriously don't care about how I look.

I could have multi-colored hair for all I care and still look fucking badass, why?

Because it's Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and everything looks great in it.

_Everything._

...

Nana left the house to go grocery shopping and Kami knows why she left me, a ten month old baby, alone. No biggie. Just being in a house where Iemitsu sometimes comes to do the 'nasty' isn't disturbing nor is it scary.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

I just hope he isn't one of those 'Surprise Mothafucker' people.

Because I think a baby would be hard to explain to your boyfriend.

…

"Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana, Na-"

"What!"

"Put me to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I need sleep to grow and I'm a b-a-b-y, got that?" I said a little bitchy to her.

I need my sleep or I turn into a bitch, that's how it was and forever will be how it is.

"Fine, dumb kid." she responds rudely.

Well fuck, I think I need to change that attitude to her loving kids or all the children she'd be adopting in the future will be having a mean ass mother. I'll do it later though it's my sleepy time.

…

It was during my sleepy time when Blueberry decided to storm into my dream about food.

Fuck and I was about to eat ice cream.

This better be important.

"Ayako, I have the results of the fight between your Grandfather and The Vongola. He managed to take down 365 people but he was killed when Vongola Nono struck his flames through his heart. I'm sorry Ayako, I wish I could have stopped him, but it was written in the book of fate that he had to die. I'm sorry Ayako!" she started her puppy dog eyes with water works. It looks that devastating.

I don't know why I didn't cry, but I felt something break inside of me; like it snapped a little bit.

"It's alright Blueberry, you don't need to cry. It's not your fault. You didn't kill him; you're actually doing me a favor by giving me this information. So thank you." I said to her before she kneeled down and pulled me into a bear hug full of tears. Damn I'm short.

...

"I need some… alone time, okay Blueberry? I need to think some things through." I asked after she was done her hugging.

"Okay, but I'll try and visit more okay? Oh yeah, you never saw your own face right?" she asked me after answering my question.

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"But, here. This is a present from me, for unlocking your sun flames."

She hands me a mirror. A normal medium sized mirror that I could get at Wal-Mart but it's free.

"What is this mirror used for, assuming that it's going to be used for my … mission."

"Oh, uh, the humans on Earth won't be able to use this mirror because only you can use it. It looks normal when you don't put flames in it, but when you put flames in it; it changes to a cell phone. It changes color when you put different flames in it and it won't show the flames nor is your number traceable." She disappeared after this and I woke up.

...

'Might as well use this mirror then.' I thought after successfully sitting up in my basinet without falling.

Praise the reason why Lussuria doesn't twerk. That would be terrifying and oddly amusing. I need my morals to be revaluated.

'Holy crap, I look so adorable as an anime-fied 10 month old baby!

I mean I have the short light brown hair going on, the soft baby lips (I am a baby), the flushed slightly tan Italian/ Japanese skin, and oh my god. My eyes look so awesome. They're heterochromia but they look really pretty, even though they are on me. One brown and one orange eye and not to thick eye lashes.

This just makes everything I have to do better' I thought as I stared in the mirror, my chubby little baby hands holding the handle connected to the mirror.

...

**11 months***

Nana dropped me off at the Yamamoto house and I am fucking freaking out, in the inside, on the outside I look bored. I think I am getting closer to perfecting the poker face.

I think they think I am her cousin or something, because you never know; Nana is good at lying to people when she wants to.

…

The Yamamoto house is calmer than you'd imagine. After all it's just Tsuyoshi and his wife whose name I don't know.

Takeshi isn't born yet and Tsuyoshi just opened his shop a year ago, that's what his wife said when she took me in and had small talk with Nana before she left.

At least it's the calm people in our town than the fucking loud neighbors.

…

I don't think I was ever spanked, only hit, until now. I only said 'shit' when I fell down running away from Tsuyoshi's wife when she was trying to put me in neon colored dresses. Fuck that shit.

Now here I am, bent over her lap getting lightly slapped on the bum.

I feel awkward.

"Now, don't say that word again Ayako-chan. I don't want you to start swearing too early okay?" she asked me when she was done slapping me on the butt.

'Too late for that promise' I thought with a smile on my face. "Okay, Tsuyoshi's Koi-chan" I said with my little cute girl voice, but you could tell I was lying through my teeth, if you were professional enough.

"You want to get some cookies Ayako?"

"Yes! Can we get Oreo's?" You never pass up cookies. NEVER, or if you do, I hope you get tentacle raped.

"Yup! Hahaha, but we have to go to the store to buy some; I forgot to pick some up before you came."

Ah, so she's the one who gave Yamamoto his special laugh? Cool.

"But if you want to come, you have to put on a dress." She stated with one of those sparkling background smiles.

Shit, I don't like dresses. But I need to go for the cookies. Dress, cookies, dress, cookies.

I'll do it for the cookies.

Why does my addiction have to be food? Because it's the fucking best.

"Fine." I pouted. I fucking pouted. Great, I am now the pouting baby.

"Great, I'll let you choose the color!" She's sadistic; I can feel it in my bones.

…

In the end, I chose the light orange sundress and I put on white sandals with straps.

"Let's go then Tsuyoshi's Koi-chan!" I shouted to her while I was waiting at the door.

It's so fucking hot for an august day.

"Hai, Hai" She waved her hand to me. Oh hell no. But I can't fight her, I have to protect her; though I have no training what so ever and I am 11 months, I have **try **and keep her alive until atleast Takeshi is born.

Why do I have a bad feeling about going to the store?

Oh yeah, Hyper Intuition. Fuck, so something's going to happen?

…

Shit, so I was right.

We were just standing in the Cookie aisle, looking for the best Oreo's, when the fire nation attacked.

Just kidding, but some fucking retard came in the store and shot the clerk after she refused to give away the money.

So we are in a robbery. Fucking shit, I wanted my Oreo's.

…

I kept shaking her until her frozen state melted "Tsuyoshi's Koi, let's hide behind those thick boxes, okay?" I whispered in her ear and frowned. I have no weapon, how am I going to fight?

We ran, quietly, behind the boxes and I think she's still in shock because she passed out.

At least we made it to the hiding spot.

Checking my pockets, yes my dress had pockets, and I found nothing. Only lint, I'm screwed.

…

It's been about ten minutes and I remembered that I brought my bag.

*face palm*

Ransacking my bag, I found my mirror. How do I use this again? Oh yeah, Flames.

Trying my hardest, I kept a mantra in my head 'I have to keep Tsuyoshi's Koi safe, I have to keep her safe, I have to….'

I suddenly began to feel the familiar rush in my veins. The anime wind going through my short baby hair, then the pain came. The horrible pain, it's burning me. But I must keep going in order for her to be safe.

I made my flames go to my hands and I touched the mirror.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes and hair is yellow. Cool.

The mirror is quickly engulfed with sun flames and it morphed into an I Phone. What the fuck? Whatever.

I looked at the contact list and it said 'Blueberry' so I called her.

The conversation went a little like this:

"Blueberry!"

"Yes."

"I have an emergency; I need a weapon easy to use because I am in a robbery."

"Oh my god! A weapon will be there in five minutes! Survive until then!"

…

I poked my head and looked around the corner of where I was.

Yup, he's still here but it smells like iron, blood. Fuck I couldn't save the other people.

"Okay, just go back where I was hiding" I whisper to myself attempting to go backwards.

I failed horribly; I slipped and hit the floor. The guy turned around and I can see his sickening grin. I'm so fucked right now. Where's Blueberry or that weapon?

.

.

.

_Like the sky, everything can change in an instant._

A/N:

Thank you shirokuromokona, WhateverItsElaine, Hopelesslyhope, and Okatusareawesome101 for their follows, favorites and reviews!

Also thank you to the people who don't have an account but reads anyway, thank you.

Before i forget- send in your questions and i'll answer them on the next chapter, any questions.

about me, the story, or anything in general.

bye- bye


	8. Chapter 8 is kinda short ppl Srrynotsrry

Beta: Aoi Kazuya

Internally having a panic attack while watching a man who has killed people and is coming for you, isn't such a great idea.

Just sitting there watching him walk towards you isn't really great either.

So I did one of the things I'm horrible at; I ran.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could with little eleven month old legs and it wasn't enough.

I slipped on blood.

It's all over the floor, just waiting until someone discovered it; and that somebody is me, I can't smell anything else but the iron stench in the air.

"Bahaha" I hear the fucking scary guy come closer towards me.

Trying to get up is a hassle itself; getting up and trying to run on blood is another challenge.

Where the fuck is the police? Slow ass people.

"HIIIIEEE" I can't believe it, I screamed like Tsuna whilst dodging a bullet.

Hyper Intuition, I thank you.

...

I'm in the most cliché place; a closet.

Hiding in this closet for ten minutes made me realise that no help is coming. No one is coming to save me. There are no 'heroes' coming for me. I have to be my own hero.

'Okay, okay, what can be used as a weapon in this closet?' I questioned myself.

Let's see, there are: a broom, a dust pan, chlorine bleach, Windex, disinfectant wipes and spray, and a lighter.

Standing on my tippy toes, I grab the light and put it in my pocket on my dress. I grabbed the disinfectant spray and added bleach in it. I really hope this works or I'm fucked.

...

Slowly opening the door and walking around looking for the fucking psycho wasn't really that hard.

Facing the anticipation and anxiety of fighting him is the hardest; I mean I could die again before I really do anything.

He really is easy to spot; I mean it looks like he's just waiting for me.

Sitting on a chair in the middle of an aisle,

Grinning mechanically while sharpening his knife,

Bangs hiding his eyes.

I can almost hear the back ground music. After all this is an anime; it needs the background music for it to be dramatic.

...

'The one who makes the first move will lose' I thought while putting my hand in my pocket and getting my lighter ready.

If I have to kill this guy ... I will.

I hope this'll end well.

He makes the first move by throwing the knife and I followed his move by dodging it with my Intuition.

"Bahahaha, you're worth more than I thought if you can dodge my knife throws." His disturbing laughter breaks the quietness.

"I'm worth more than your standards anyway." I said back to him venomously and glared.

An eleven month old who can glare and not look cute while doing it, is trouble at its finest.

"Pesky brat, I was going to go easy and just take you and sell you, but fuck that. I'm just going to kill you." He shined me his, ever so dear, smile.

Who the fuck fights a baby? This fucking smiling douche bag in front of me.

I internally shivered. You should be proud that I was able to keep my face so stoic.

"I wasn't planning on you going easy."

There I go again, making more trouble for myself.

Sigh, I am a troublesome person.

"Bahaha, little girl I like your guts. Come with me and I _might _not kill you."

Would you go with a stranger who just massacred a grocery store or would you fuck him up?

The choice is simple, you fuck him up.

"Hell to the fucking no, you fugly old man" I sassed him like a little girl with an 18 year old mind can. By being a little bitch.

I ran towards him and sprayed the mixture of bleach and disinfectant spray into his eyes making him blind for a moment.

But a moment is what I needed.

I got the lighter I borrowed (read: stole) from the store's janitor closet and lit him on fire.

I sprayed all the contents of the spray on him and ran to the thick boxes and awoke Tsuyoshi's wife.

We took the back way out and went to the police station.

But in my moment of adrenaline, I forgot one crucial detail.

We were fighting in the cleaning aisle.

Meaning there were sprays and bleach.

Which are flammable and explosive when lit on fire.

And I lit a guy on fire.

Shit.

...

We are quite far from the store when it exploded. We were so startled I almost screamed, but Tsuyoshi's wife did scream.

I think everyone is quite startled; they had this 'What the fuck happened at the store?' look on their faces.

We made it to the unreliable police station and what were they doing? Not fucking police work.

The police here are the stereotypical policemen.

No women, eating donuts or dumplings, and drinking coffee.

I know I shouldn't be judging, but what the actual fuck?

We just got out of a massacre with a psychopath who wanted to sell me and an explosion literally just happened. Either they are dumb shits or incredibly lazy shits.

I need to do a lot of work to shape them up so that they can get their shit together.

But I'll do it later.

...

So I made a report about the psychopath who banged up the store but I didn't tell them about how I killed him.

I killed him.

I murdered a guy.

He's dead.

I killed.

I.

Killed.

Him.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I puked on the police man's shiny black shoes.

Then I blacked out.

Why do I always seem to black out?

...

_Mindscape~_

_'I killed a guy... I'm horrible!' this is what echoes through my mind._

_Covering my face with my hands, I sit down and hug my legs to my baby chest._

_Hyperventilating a bit and screaming made me calm down, at least enough for me to look around the dark room I am in._

_A sudden spotlight frightened me a considerable amount._

_It's shining onto a little baby that's asleep that looks exactly like me, except the other baby has yellow hair._

_I look up and I see a sign that says: Sun Flames, currently resting from over usage._

_More spotlights turn on and I look to where they are shining._

_All are on more babies but they all have different hair colors and are chained up._

_What's going on here?_

.

.

.

_Sometimes the sky has to do a lot of dangerous things so that the others can be safe. Almost all the time it's something we, the sky, hate doing. But it must be done, for them._

__**authors note: so holy shit. I have someone to beta my shit of a story, but thank you people for being so patient. I'll do the thank you stuff in the next chapter because I'm on my brother's I pad and I don't want too type on this thing and I have to go and finish my homework. Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG. I just realized that I misspelled Ayako's last name. it's suppose to be Ishii, sorry for the mistake.**

**and i fucked up on this chapter before so this is the re uploaded one.**

Chapter 9

_What's going on here?_

_Babies chained up, what the fuck?_

"_These are you're Flame personalities Ayako." A voice said to me._

_Another spotlight shown but this time it's on a throne and it looks like a guy with a checkered hat._

_Checkered hat._

_Checker face._

_Shit._

_Why do these surprises keep happening?_

…

"_I'm quite surprised Ayako, that you exist in this universe." Checker face said crossing his leg over the other._

"_How do you know my name?" I ignored his question and asked my own with cold eyes only a person who saw death could make._

"_Tsk, tsk, Ayako-chan. I only know your name because I looked into your memories when you were asleep. But answer me this: Why are you in this universe and what reason do you have for me not to snap your neck right now?" His ever sick grin was planted on his face, waiting for me to answer._

'_I can't lie to him or he'll kill me.' I thought to myself._

"_The reason why I am in this universe is because I need everything to go by fates book and keep everything balanced or else this universe will kill itself. That should be enough reason." I told him the truth; Plain and simple._

_I think he wasn't expecting that answer, he looks baffled and unsure of what to do next._

"_Are you certain that if you ever die, this universe itself will implode?" he questions standing up and looking down at me._

_Stranger danger alert._

"_I don't know exactly what would happen but it is implied that it would cause a tremendous amount of damage to the Tri-Se-Net." _

_Just lie and smile, lie and smile._

_Checker face froze._

_Like he actually froze into a frightened stance that you'd find innocents in when there's some kind of disaster._

"_What would happen to it?" he almost whispered it concerned. _

_After all the Tri-Se-Net to him is like a son or daughter._

"_I don't know, but it might break."_

"_That's impossible! Only I can break it!" he shouted alarmed._

"_Is it really? I mean I came into this world to protect that and other important things. Meaning that we'd have to work together in order for things to not go astray and fuck up everything."_

…

_Checker face's P.O.V*_

_She's right, this little girl is right. We have to work together and make sure things don't go astray._

"_How do you know so much for a little girl your size?" I interrogated her._

"_Let's just say that I saw it happen before." She answered mysteriously._

_I shouldn't make her an enemy, that'd be disastrous with her information._

"_What do you know, then?" _

"_More than I should, I know how things should go and will go. There might be changes here and there but it should go all the same." She answers with a ghostly small smile on her face._

"_And if it doesn't?" I countered._

"_Well, I have to make it good, even if it means sacrificing everything that I hold dear and turning into something I hate." I see the expression of distaste on her small baby face._

_Such an expression like that shouldn't go on a face like that._

"_I'll work with you on three conditions." _

…

_Ayako's P.O.V*_

_Oh shit, he actually wants to work with me? Fuck this'll make things easier and harder._

"_One: Don't do anything to the Tri-Se-Net without consulting with me first or the current sky Acrobelano. Two: We will have to help and answer each other when asked or else this partnership is terminated. Third: Don't call help from me unless you think you need it. Use my special number wisely." When he was done talking he put a number on a paper and put it in my pocket._

_Holy shit I actually made an ally, though he is hated by most of the Acrobelano he's still a good enough ally; In terms of keeping secrets and all._

…

Real world now*

I wake up and where am I? In a jail cell.

Oh god, don't tell me those dumbass cops put me in here. I'll be so fucking pissed if that's what happened.

"OI! Where the fu- heck am I?" I practically screamed; correcting my word because I know that Tsuyoshi's wife will take away my cookies when I get to their house slash new sushi shop.

No one answers; I can feel my anger increase inside of me.

So I did what any other pissed off person would do, I trashed the fucking room.

…

The stupid cops came (finally) after about 20 minutes of me fucking up the room.

It doesn't even look like a room anymore.

The thin mattress is ripped apart, the little toilet looks like something exploded inside it, and the rest of the small cell had holes in the wall.

I don't even remember making the holes. Meh.

The look they gave me was worth the mess I made though. Fucking pansies.

…

Tsuyoshi's wife came pick me up with Tsuyoshi after an hour of questioning.

Turns out they (the cops) put me in a cell after puking on the chief's shoes and she wasn't allowed to take me back because she's a women. They are sexist.

Tsuyoshi is proud of me though, he said 'I'm a strong little lady.' And that tickled my pickle.

Jesus, don't take that as a sexual joke please. I didn't think that through well.

They rewarded me with an ice cream cookie dough sundae for being 'brave when they questioned me'.

These people are good people with great food tastes.

….

But Alas, I have to go back and live with Nana.

Mentally sighing I put on a smile and say 'See you later' to the Yamamoto's and walk back to my house with Nana holding my hand and smiling at them with a small fake smile.

When will she smile with a real one?

….

One month later*

I'm officially one year old today and I'm celebrating with the Yamamoto's and Lavina. For those who don't know who that is, that's Hayato's future mom

Turns out, she's friends with Tsuyoshi's wife. Talk about irony.

Nana went on a trip to Italy and she left me with the Yamamoto's again. She goes on these trips every two weeks and doesn't take me. But whatever I can survive without her.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ayako, happy birthday to you" All three of them sang in sync and I blew out the one candle on my cookie crumb chocolate ice cream cake.

"Say cheese Ayako-chan!" Lavina's beautiful voice says while clicking the timer on her digital camera.

She ran behind me and picked me up, cradling me like a little baby. Is this what it feels like to have motherly love? Don't get me wrong, Tsuyoshi's wife carries me too but I never had a connection with her like this. This feels good, this feels warm.

I unknowingly started up my sky flames.

…

"Can I go visit Lavina-chan?" I asked Tsuyoshi when he was chopping up some tuna.

"Sure, be back before 5pm though." He said with the Yamamoto smile. That smile is powerful.

"Okay. Ja ne." I ran out of the shop and down the district road, turned a few times and stopped in front of a traditional Japanese style house.

I always love her house.

It's so simple, yet so beautiful.

Especially with her piano music she plays when I'm here, it's like a story being told.

"Lavina-chan, I'm here." I shouted and took off my sandals and put them on the shoe rack before running towards the music room.

She knows where to find me when I come here.

…

"**This is so cool!" **my sun flame personality spoke childishly in my mind while I sat down and picked up the violin.

"_I know"_ I responded, barely touching the strings before Lavina came running inside the room with a messed up kimono and a few hickeys on her neck.

We just stared at each other before another person came walking in with a messed up suit.

"Lavina-chan, why did you run…. Here?" the unknown man said before looking at me.

"**You think they were going to…?" **

"_Yup."_

"**And we interrupted…"**

"_Yeah."_

"**Shit."**

My internal conversation was cut short because well, I ran away. I ran to an alley and sat on the ground breathing hard.

I should run more. But I'm going to have a nap first.

…

_Dreamscape*_

_I see images in a line._

_The first image is…._

_It's my grandma being shot, then my grandpa being killed by Vongola Nono._

_I stopped looking because I am trying not to cry._

_It didn't work._

_Why didn't I cry before when I thought about them? Why now? _

_Where's Blueberry? _

_I turn away from the picture line and ran the opposite direction._

_I tripped and I see her. I see her getting beaten by other fairies._

_I try to get to her but it's an illusion. _

_Mist scatters everywhere but I can see her now. _

_Daemon Spade is holding her by the neck._

"_Don't touch her!" I screamed at him, making my sad tears turn to anger._

"_Oya, why should I listen to you little girl, who has the blood of Vongola Primo in her?" _

_Fuck._

"_Because she doesn't deserve your torture." I snarled at him._

"_And you do?" _

"_No, don't hurt her."_

"_I won't kill this one if you make a deal with me." He suggested while still holding her neck._

_I know this is a bad choice, a very terrible choice but I have to do it._

"_Okay." I just handed him my word of one wish that I have to do._

"_Hmm…. I knew you'd agree, I need to borrow your body when you're a bit older." He said with a smirk, dropped her then vanished into mist._

_Of course I knew this is the worst deal ever but I had to save her. Even if she makes a lot of fucking mistakes, she's still my friend._

_..._

"_Why'd you save me?" _

"_Because you're the only one who I can talk to about this mess of a mission on a regular basis, even though it's only once a month."_

_She was quiet for a while, before asking me "You want to know why that weapon didn't come to you?"_

_It's not that important but, "Sure."_

"_It didn't come to you because I accidently sent it to the wrong person, I sent it to the man who tried to kill you at the store." She said while hanging her head down in shame and embarrassment._

_So I could have died because of her? My rage was slowly increasing but I stopped it. I forced a smile on my face and said "It's okay, I didn't die."_

"_You could of! And that's what scares me, you could have died because of my mistake! I already paid for my mistake though. I was sentenced to a beating from the high class fairies." She said the last part softly._

_So that wasn't illusion wasn't fake? Oh my Sebby._

_I just hugged her as hard as I could with my small one year old frame. No need for words on this one, just actions were needed. _

_I could feel her tremble and the tears from her eyes fall one my head but I kept hugging her until she was done crying. _

_She disappeared after giving me a photo album and a camera. She said they were for the memories worth the picture._

…

Real world*

I woke up and I was still in the alley I fell asleep in.

It looks about evening and about to rain. I just hope I can get back home before it starts.

*Queue huge droplets of cold ass rain falling on my head.

Sighing out loud, I started jogging home.

Stupid rain.

…

When I got back to the shop slash awesome house, I could see Lavina and Tsuyoshi's wife sitting down on the couch with a small gloom cloud on top of each of their heads.

But being the ever caring person to only some people, went and glomped them.

Surprise Muthafuckas.

.

.

.

_Surprising people is one of the many things I'm good at._

_**thanks to: GreenDrkness, shirokuromokona, TheMcgabster, soaringhawk32, .ninja159, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, IHATEYOUTOOLIFE, Yoshida Yuki, Mangamaster2, and kimmay94 for their reviews, follows and favorites! I absolutely love my readers, so if you have any questions, don't be embarrassed to ask. just do it. love me back. LOVE ME BACK!**_


	10. not beta'ed, enjoy my work

**Warning: not beta'ed. **

"Ayako! Thank goodness! I thought we lost you!" Tsuyoshi's wife said pulling me into a cradle hug, basically squishing me.

"Now, now, Mia, give her some room. She just returned after all." A seemingly calm voice told her, but I could hear the waves of uneasiness and relief in Lavina's voice. So Mia is her name.

"I'm sorry for disappearing suddenly, I didn't mean for that to happen." I tell them, looking in both of their eyes.

Normally people who are friends get mad at each other for losing their child they are keeping. But these two don't get upset over trivial things like this; they both know that they can find me. They just have that much trust in each other. It's amazing; I wish I can have a friend to do that with right now.

"It's okay you're home now, your home." Their soft voices said in sync. And they both kiss my forehead.

I don't know what's happening, one minute I'm fine, cool with most things. Now I'm having watery eyes and sniffling. They hug me again and let my warm salty tears get on their shirts, such selfless people.

…

"We can talk about why you ran away over ice cream, okay?" Mia asked us, Lavina and I, when we walked to a restaurant that sold sundaes.

"Okay." Lavina and I sighed quietly and continued walking, holding each other's hand.

Mia gave us a sharp look before returning to her happy-go-lucky look, I could feel myself shiver.

I look at Lavina and I could see a small strained smile on her face. Frowning, I kept walking and looking around at the stores that were putting up some decorations.

"Why are they putting up decorations Mia-chan?" I asked her, still holding Lavina's hand.

"They're just putting up Halloween Decorations early, the actual event is on October 31st." she replies to me, going inside the restaurant.

"Halloween, what's that?" I questioned them with fake curiosity.

"It's one time a year where no one teases each other when they cosplay; you also get free candy when you go knocking on doors and say 'trick or treat'. If the person doesn't give you candy, you can egg their house, and I give you permission." Mia said looking at the menu.

"So it's just one day a year where you can cosplay and get candy?"

"Yes."

…

Eating my cookie dough ice cream as slow as possible (I didn't want to have the _talk_) I started choking on a piece of cookie dough.

Coughing frantically, I could barely feel myself being hit in the back.

I spit up what looks like a deformed cracker. Gross.

"I know you don't want to talk Ayako, but we have too, it's necessary. So let's begin from the beginning, Lavina you can go first." Mia says, eying us both with serious eyes but a carefree smile.

At least it's Lavina and not me, though that sounds selfish, it's true.

Giving Lavina a small 'I don't want to do this' smile, she started her part of the story.

Sighing, she began.

"I went to a bar last week and I saw a guy, he's cute. He has green eyes and he's tall. We clicked easily and he took me out to dinner." At this point in her story, Mia and I raised one eyebrow each and watched Lavina blush. She's a love sick fool.

"Wait you met a guy?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Yes, now shush, I want to finish." Lavina said; the blush is slowly going away.

"As I was saying, he took me to dinner every night this last week and tonight he kissed me. We were just macking out, before I heard a noise in my house. I automatically thought it was Ayako coming for her music lessons she was just starting, I was right by the way, and I ran to the music room. She was in there, so we just awkwardly stood there, staring at each other before _Luigi_ came running in the room. Ayako took off before I could explain and Luigi kept asking 'Who was that?' so I told him you were keeping her and that he should leave, but I gave him another date to take me out. He left and I went looking around for her, worried sick, but I eventually came to you, Mia, when I couldn't find her." When she was done her part, both of the women turned their heads to me expecting me to reply with my own story.

I am trying not to let my giggles out, but I look like a retarded seal shaking. Imagine it, a seal holding its hands or flippers to their mouths and shaking like a blender. It's rather amusing.

They just sighed, used to my behaviour, and waited until I was done.

Only moments later I finally let them out. I let the dogs out. Just kidding, but I let my laughs out. I think everyone was pretty surprised by my laughing. The waitresses dropped their basket things and their note pads, while the people dropped their tea and coffee. Everything is a mess but I kept laughing.

Laughing and laughing for ten minutes straight. Most of the people thought that I am mentally ill or something, but Mia told them I am laughing and should let me be. But it just made me laugh longer.

They eventually kicked us out for being too loud and Mia had to carry me, the cackling hyena that might choke on air, all the way to the sushi shop.

…

Finally calming down, I began to explain my part. But before that, I am judging Luigi's name, a.k.a Gokudera's future dad.

"But before I begin what the hell Lavina, Luigi? That's his actual name? And don't tell me his brother is Mario." I asked her jokingly but I can see the look in her eyes, she's embarrassed.

"Oh my god, for real? Well, I guess you hit the jackpot." I told her.

"Why?" she asked, still slightly embarrassed.

"Because, you can be princess daisy for Halloween." I said with the straightest face I had and laughed. Still laughing at my lame jokes, I was put back into the room I sleep in and kept laughing. Laughing until I think I hacked up a lung. I'm that awesome.

I think they gave up on our chat because they didn't come back for me. Asses, I didn't even get to finish my ice cream.

Sighing I went to sleep, awaiting the dreams to take over me.

.

.

.

_I wait as the next ship sails, but will it leave without me?_

_._

_._

.

A small omake*

A deranged cackling noise rang through the whole house/sushi shop, scaring the customers. Sighing, Tsuyoshi packed the last sushi order and gave it to the last customer of the night.

"What's that horrid sound?" the obviously frightened teenaged girl stuttered out.

"That's just the little girl my wife and I are watching for our neighbor. She's currently laughing her lungs out at a stupid Luigi joke she thought of." Tsuyoshi's tired voice answers back, giving the teenaged girl her box of sushi.

"Ah-h I see then, bye and thanks for the food." She left the correct amount of money on the counter and dashed out of the restaurant.

'That damn brat, sigh, at least it gives me extra time to make food for the baseball game tonight.' A tired and hungry Tsuyoshi thought while trudging his led like legs back to the kitchen.

After making himself a sandwich and grabbing a glass of milk, Tsuyoshi went upstairs to his and his wife's room. Changing his smelly fish clothes to a simple blue pajama pants and black T-shirt, he got comfortable under the covers with his food, and turned on the T.V and began watching the baseball program.

'Nothing could make this better, except maybe my wife….' Day dreaming, making sushi, baseball, and using the sword are what Tsuyoshi is mainly good at.

…

Mia, sneakily, changed into a baseball uniform, but only wearing the hat and the shirt. Walking up to her and her husband's room, she opens the door and leans against the doorframe, with her hand on her hip.

Tsuyoshi notices her and quietly cat calls her, patting the empty part of the bed, expecting her to sit next to him. She takes his bait and he flips her over onto her back, ignoring the baseball program now.

Giggling softly, she kissed his lips and everything is now history.

.

.

.

Narrator time:

It is now morning when our dear Ayako woke up walked down the hall and took a peak into Tsuyoshi and Mia's bedroom. She regrets it, because she saw Mia's boob and Tsuyoshi's…. unmentionables * cough*.

Softly treading back to her room with knowledge she wished she never had, she lowered herself into her bed and softly sucked her thumb while in a fetal position, muttering some incoherent words. Ayako fell back asleep but the newly implanted information gave her nightmares for four long hours.

Sigh, things aren't ever easy for our dear awkward Ayako.

**A/N: **hello lovelies, i'm sorry i haven't updated for a bit, my beta's were busy so i didn't have a good copy. so this is the product without a beta.

Thank you: Tnah, , 0fanfictionfan0, GreenDrkness, chibianimefan18, sakura aiko's owner desu, (Love that pen name, i ship it. even though it's not a real thing.), YamamotoFan, skittlexninja ( i also ship this), Tabby243, Fantha0sticbaby, marlilsis, Waltzing Shadow,and FearaNightmare for reviewing/ alerting/ and following me and my story! i appreciate it. To the Guest who reviewed to my last new story i too down to revise it, thank you. I'll put it back up later after, i have shit to do. love you guys, i hope you love me too. kisses,

ninja . lover . 556


	11. IHATEMYMENTALILLNESS

**I'm sorry to inform you but, I have about ten minutes to type each week because of fucking essays and shit so; this is my good bye – for now. I will definitely make new stories and update my other one, but I won't for a while. I hate that I have to keep doing this- ending my stories. I had a new chapter and fuck, I was ready to update. Then I felt empty, and questioned my existence. I hope you guys won't hate me for this. I actually had ideas for the future of this fucking fic, like how byakuran would come in and things like that, the last battle, how she saved the world for others but her own private world crumbled. You know, the important things. I hate myself for letting my fic get this far and I abandon it. Like fucksakes. I didn't update for so long because of my mental problems and school. So I hope to freaking god that you guys don't hate me. If you guys want, I can write you guys the future (the one before they went into it and fixed it) in one shots. Or how Ayako meets every character or influences them. Or if Nana ever finds out about what her parents did, how she became really nice. Really anything you think you want to ask and I'll shape it into a one shot, whether short or small, and you can ask more than one question. Maybe about 10 max per reviewer. I'll upload these whenever I feel better, because right now I am so on edge.**

**Signed Brianna, aka ninja lover 556**


End file.
